


True Love Never Did Run Smooth

by Suzaku (foxjar)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Lelouch Lamperouge, Consent, Dirty Talk, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Romance, Sexual Content, Top Kururugi Suzaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Suzaku
Summary: It is before the Zero Requiem, and Suzaku is tired of all the lies. If he cannot wring the truth from Lelouch, he will at least convince him of his loyalty before the end.





	True Love Never Did Run Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is the kink. (^:

Suzaku has been told “no” his whole life. His father refused to stop sacrificing innocent lives for the war effort, and his hands are still stained with the blood of his kin. Even his initial foray into the Britannian military had been met with rejection at first; the idea that an Eleven would want to fight against his own country was absurd. They accepted him in the end, but if anything, that had been a very reluctant “yes.”

No one has refused him more than Lelouch, though.

_Are you okay? Tell me the truth._

_What’s bothering you?_

_What really happened with Euphie?_

Every answer Lelouch seems to give him is a lie, if not an outright refusal to respond. The stubbornness grates on him, and every time he looks away to avoid meeting his eyes, Suzaku screams inside.

There will be no more lies, and no more half-truths.

“Can I kiss you?” Suzaku asks, taking a step toward his emperor. Without his cloak — that needlessly flashy adornment, deemed necessary by Lelouch for his station — he feels underdressed, at least compared to Lelouch’s robes.

For once, Lelouch gives him a simple “yes,” and Suzaku’s heart soars. He kisses him, pressing his lips against the mouth he has desired for so long.

“Can I touch you?” When Lelouch nods his assent, Suzaku puts his hand on his waist; thin, and so fragile beneath his fingertips. His other hand roams lower, a whisper of a touch against smooth fabric. “And how about here?”

Lelouch wraps his arms around Suzaku’s neck, crushing their bodies together as he opens his mouth against Suzaku’s lips. His breath is warm, and his breathing grows louder as he begins to pant.

Suzaku has to pull away slightly, so as not to mumble his next question into Lelouch’s lips. “And can I use my tongue?”

“Why must you insist on asking my permission every step of the way?” Lelouch runs his tongue along Suzaku’s lips, begging for entrance. “You have my consent, in all things. Now do it.”

“But, Lelouch,” Suzaku begins, finally squeezing his emperor’s ass; firm but soft in his hand, and his erection grows harder as he fondles him. “How will I know what to do if I don’t ask?”

“You’re playing coy. Very cute. Now —”

“I’m not playing anything; that’s all on you. What I know or think I know doesn’t matter — I want to hear it.”

Suzaku slips his tongue into his emperor's mouth, testing the feel of their tongues touching. It is exhilarating, like electricity coursing through his veins as he is finally able to kiss the man he has yearned for. Lelouch’s mouth tastes minty, like the toothpaste he uses, but not overpowering; if anything, it makes Suzaku kiss him deeper, as if he could imprint this moment in his memory if only he tries harder.

“Tell me,” Suzaku says, his lips sore and damp with saliva when he pulls away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“See, now you’re being the cheeky one.” He squeezes Lelouch’s ass, wanting nothing more than to grind against him, but he controls the urge, as he has not asked permission for that yet.

For a while, Lelouch’s keeps his eyes closed, his lips suspended mid-kiss after Suzaku pulls away. He is expecting his knight to follow orders, despite how vague they may be, but he eventually realizes things are not turning out the way he planned as he opens his eyes.

“So, you’re going to leave me like this until I give you what you want?” Lelouch thins his eyes, but he cannot hide the arousal on his face; the way his lips ask for more. “Very well. I want you, Suzaku. So badly, I could scream right now.”

Such simple words set Suzaku’s skin aflame. “You’d better not scream. Not here in the hallway, anyways.”

He grabs Lelouch’s hand, leading him to the chambers designated for the emperor. This is where he will feel more comfortable, Suzaku figures, and once the door is closed behind them, Lelouch is pressing him up against the door, his mouth kissing along his jaw.

“Is it okay if I take your clothes off?” Suzaku asks, and Lelouch steps back, the most incredulous look on his face. He tears off his hat before starting to unfasten the rest of his clothes. His eyes are looking off into the distance, and Suzaku touches his chin, easing his gaze back toward him.

 _Don’t be afraid_ , he wants to say. There is so much for Lelouch to fear: his upcoming death, the public’s reaction, the look on his sister’s face as he dies, whatever feelings are stirring between knight and emperor. But Suzaku’s touch is not one of the things Lelouch needs to be afraid of; Suzaku will never hurt him again, not until the end comes.

He helps Lelouch out of his robes, and he only breaks eyesight once or twice to figure out a complicated snap or tie. Lelouch’s extravagant fashion sense hinders them, even now, but Suzaku is able to strip him completely before too long. His arms move to cover his body, his skin flushed; he is so thin and bony, but Suzaku knew that already. The dark gown of his knight uniform soon join the gold and white of Lelouch’s emperor costume on the floor, and when they are both naked, Suzaku pulls him to his chest.

Their hearts thrum together so fast, and Suzaku brushes back Lelouch’s sweaty bangs before pressing a kiss to his forehead. They are both still so young, and yet so old; both have experienced so much, and yet so little. Suzaku can at least give him this — his love, his devotion, his body — before the end. He kisses Lelouch as he guides him toward the bed, then eases him back onto the soft, silken sheets.

“I’m going to get on top of you now,” Suzaku says, watching Lelouch’s face for a reaction. “Or is there another way you’d prefer?”

He keeps Lelouch’s comfort in mind, always; his constant need to be in control, after all, is what led them to this very moment. To his surprise, Lelouch pulls him down against him, meshing their lips together with a sloppy kiss. It is selfish, but Suzaku loves his lack of experience — the fact that no one has ever had their tongue in Lelouch’s mouth like this, or been with him in such an intimate manner. The thought makes his head spin, and for a moment, he can almost convince himself that they belong to each other, body and soul.

Before he can ask Lelouch how he should proceed, his emperor is already gripping their cocks together in his hand. His strokes are hurried and nowhere near tight enough for Suzaku to finish, but the initial touch makes him gasp. He has fantasized about Lelouch’s hands on him for so long, and here he is, living the dream as the love of his life moans beneath him.

With his free hand, Lelouch manages to grab some lube before he starts fingering himself, bucking his hips against him. Suzaku follows the motions with his hands, feeling how Lelouch thrusts his fingers in and out of his own body.

“You do this yourself?” It is less of a question and more of a breathy moan that escapes Suzaku’s mouth.

Lelouch nods. “Don’t look so, ah, surprised.”

“I’m happy. Do you think about me when you do it?” Lelouch shivers beneath him, stilling his fingers inside for a moment before he resumes, this time with three fingers.

“Because I think about you when I touch myself,” Suzaku admits. “How you’d feel around me —”

When Lelouch pulls his fingers out of himself to lube up Suzaku’s cock, he is almost sad to be deprived of those aroused whimpers of his.

“I guess you won’t be kept in suspense for much longer, then,” Lelouch says, releasing Suzaku’s erection as he stares into his eyes.

“I can...put it in? Really?” Within a moment, his confident facade disappears. While he loves talking dirty to Lelouch and feeling the way his body trembles with every word, his consent this time is almost too much. It is difficult for Suzaku to grasp the reality of Lelouch’s words for a moment, but when he wraps his legs around his hips, urging him onward, Suzaku complies.

As he presses inside Lelouch, he moans so loud his throat aches. “You feel so, so good.”

Beneath him, Lelouch is letting out his own string of pants and groans. He is so hot and tight around his cock; he thrusts the tip in and out, watching the moans form on Lelouch’s lips. When he asks for more, Suzaku obliges, sliding all the way out before thrusting back in.

Lelouch’s hands scramble across his back, searching for something to hold onto before grabbing onto his shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist. He leans forward, licking the sweat dripping from Lelouch’s jaw before bringing one of his nipples into his mouth. As he sucks, twirling his tongue around the hardened flesh, he focuses on the sensation of Lelouch tightening around him. It is so warm and so right; no one could ever feel this good. No one but Lelouch.

“Is it okay?” Suzaku gasps into Lelouch’s neck. “Am I going too fast?”

“Not fast...enough.”

Even in bed, and so unwound beneath Suzaku’s touch, Lelouch is still so bossy. He reaches back to run his hands along Lelouch’s thighs, the skin supple and smooth, then unhooks them from behind his back. Before Lelouch can question him, he grips his legs, just above the knees, to fuck him as fast and hard as he can pivot his hips.

Lelouch’s hands are clutching at the bedsheets now, pulling them so tight that he pulls them from beneath the bed. Suzaku files this away for later: the fact that his lovemaking to Lelouch was so enjoyable that he tore the sheets from the bed.

Even Suzaku, the more athletic of the two, is dripping with sweat now. His hair clings to his face and sweat falls down his face as he enters Lelouch over and over.

“Can you touch yourself for me?” Suzaku asks, his voice low and strained; sounding more akin to begging than an actual question.

Lelouch gasps after Suzaku snaps his hips back against him. “No, I, ah, can’t.”

Suzaku leans over him, as much as his back allows, and Lelouch grabs his face, pulling him into a flurry of heated kisses. Their tongues lap at each other weakly, as most of their energy is focused elsewhere.

“Why?” Suzaku asks. “Why can’t you touch yourself, Lelouch?

“I’ll come.”

“Please. For me.” He really is begging now, and he does not even care. When he leans back, he sees Lelouch wrap one hand around his own cock, and the sight alone is worth it. His eyes soak in Lelouch’s body, laid so bare and vulnerable before him, and yet all his own.

Lelouch would never let anyone else touch him this way.

He comes, filling Lelouch as he ruts against him, exhausted and utterly spent but not wanting to pull out just yet. His body is still shivering from his orgasm as he watches Lelouch finish himself, spilling onto his stomach and moaning Suzaku’s name.

Lelouch would never moan anyone else’s name, either.

“Can I stay for a while?” Suzaku asks after he wipes them both down with a cloth. This was all about Lelouch’s consent, after all — making sure he wanted this at each step of the way — and the end is no different.

Lelouch opens his eyes, attempting to glare at him, but he is still panting too hard for the look to deter Suzaku now; not with the truth so close to both of them. He reaches his arm out lazily, beckoning, and Suzaku falls into his embrace. His body is clammy with sweat, but he has never felt more safe than here in Lelouch’s arms.

Even with the end of Lelouch’s life looming over them both, Suzaku finally has his answer. As Lelouch runs his hand through his hair, twisting the loose curls with his fingers, Suzaku feels loved. Despite it being too late for them now, he feels it when he closes his eyes; the erratic thrum of Lelouch’s heartbeat against his cheek.


End file.
